Bobby's Healing Touch
by Land of The Delta Blues
Summary: Alex is sick and of course Bobby wants to take care of her.  I know this plot line is over done with couples, but I'd like to think this is different from the other ones in small ways.


**Plot line: **Alex is sick, Bobby of course wants to take care of her. B/A romance as usual for my stories.

**Inspiration: **Yeah I know this has been done before but I wanted to do my own version.

**Disclaimer: **We've been over this before.

**Spoilers: **None, takes place post season ten but no spoilers.

* * *

><p>When Alex woke up her head was pounding and her stomach was churning; however there was paperwork to be filled out and it was Friday so she decided against calling in sick. She tried to eat a muffin only to have it come right back up. Just after she had finished rinsing her mouth to get the taste out, the doorbell rang.<p>

"Come in!" Alex yelled knowing it would be Bobby. They'd started commuting to work together ever since they'd started dating. This would probably be her main test. He knew her well.

"You ready?" he asked reaching for her jacket to help her put it on. That's when his hand brushed her forearm which was warmer than usual. "You have a fever."

"I'm fine," she tried to convince him even though he was already putting the little facts together; the Excedrin bottle on her counter, the half finished muffin, the Listerine smell of her breath. She should have known she couldn't fool the great Detective Goren.

"I'll call in sick for you, go back to bed." his tone was firm enough that she knew not to argue. He had plans to stay with her and wasn't worried about what the captain thought. Hannah had accidentally discovered their relationship a couple of weeks earlier when he'd taken his wife to the same restaurant the couple was dining at. He didn't seem to care as long as they kept it out of the workplace.

The call to Hannah was brief but by the time Bobby made his way down the hall to check on Alex she was asleep cocooned in multiple blankets.

He brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes and stood watching her sleep for several minutes. He decided that even sickly she looked like an angel as she slept. Finally he tore himself away from her deciding he needed to check to see if she had any broth in the pantry. Minutes later, in the kitchen, he found two cans of chicken broth hiding behind a box of the cereal her nephew ate when he spent the night.

He decided to wait a couple of hours before waking up Alex to try to get her to eat something. Naturally he wasn't one to set still and watch the clock. He wrapped the muffin up in cellophane plastic before putting it back in the fridge which ended up leading to him throwing away several bottles of expired condiments. After that he wiped down the kitchen table and dusted the living room. Finally checking the clock he decided it would be a good time to warm up the broth.

Alex woke up to find Bobby holding something in a bowl.

"Honey, you need to eat something." he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I can't keep anything down..." no way she wanted a repeat of the muffin incident.

"It's chicken broth, you should be able to keep it down." he waited for her to sit up, however noticing she was having trouble he offered another alternative. "I'll feed you."

He had to know he was pushing it. Healthy, Alex was the type that never got the point of having someone else feed you if you were above the age of an infant. However, sick she was starved not to mention her arms were just too warm under the blankets. However, she knew she had to at least pretend to put up a fight or Bobby might believe her much sicker and try to rush her to the hospital.

"I can feed myself!" she snorted.

"You need to conserve your energy and not over exert yourself." she could tell by his expression that he immediately felt bad for saying it, but she had to keep up the front.

"Shouldn't eating make up for the energy I lost feeding myself?"...her stomach growled telling her it was almost time to "give in" to his offer. She pretended to reach for the soup bowl, allowing her arm to visibly shake before falling back on the pillow. "You're right, I'll just spill it everywhere."

He offered her a small spoonful of broth which she took gratefully. It was a slow, patient process but eventually the bowl was empty. Bobby got up to take the bowl to the sink to wash it, but not wanting to be alone Alex stopped him.

"Please don't leave me." she grabbed his hand.

"I'll just be in the other room." he started to say before seeing the look on her face. He pulled back the covers and crawled into bed next to her and she immediately snuggled up against his chest so that she could hear his heart beat. Moments later they were both asleep.

* * *

><p>If you like it or think there's something I could fix review.<p> 


End file.
